El fulgor de un sueño
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Meses pasaron de aquella cruenta batalla, mas las sombras del dolor perseguían sin piedad a los elegidos por las Diosas, sumiéndolos en la más devastadora de las tristezas. Sin embargo, al final del oscuro túnel les espera aquella luz que con fervor anhelaban, la única capaz de darles a sus vidas la calidez que habían perdido. El intenso y profundo fulgor de un sueño de amor.


**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _¡Hola, espero se encuentren bien! ^^_

 _Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un capítulo extra de mi historia "Almas unidas", por lo que sugiero a las personas que se encuentran leyéndola y no gusten de los spoilers, que entren a este one-shot una vez que hayan finalizado de leer. Obvio eso es decisión de cada cual, solo que deseo aclararlo para no arruinarles el final a los que aún se encuentren conociendo el fanfic. No adelantaré nada, pero no para todos los capítulos extras será necesario conocer la trama, detalles que iré indicando en mis notas iniciales._

 _No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que culminé una de mis historias más queridas, y créanme, aún sigo nostálgica por aquello, pero me queda la satisfacción de que tanto a mí como a muchos les gustó el final._

 _Como mencioné, voy a hacer varios capítulos extras sobre el fanfic; este es uno de ellos, donde relataré como fue la venida de Aidán a la vida de Link y Zelda, algo poco común, pero que deseaba escribir desde hace tiempo, incluso en algunas ocasiones ya quería terminar la historia por ese motivo._

 _Lo que leerán a continuación será un poco largo en comparación a los comunes one-shot, pero solo tendrá un capítulo._

 _La imagen de portada pueden encontrarla en mi DA._

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **EL FULGOR DE UN SUEÑO**

 _Siento como la alegría invade mi alma, pues después de tantas dificultosas pruebas, Salma, la amiga que creí haber perdido, y Shad, de quien recuperé una vieja amistad, unirán sus vidas en matrimonio, hecho que antes no pudieron culminar por las malas intenciones del pasado. Agradezco tanto a las Diosas que les hayan dado otra oportunidad para ser felices después tan oscura e incómoda época, y sé que esto les ha servido para valorarse mucho más que antes._

\- _Te ves tan hermosa vestida de novia._

\- _Estoy de acuerdo con Zelda…estás preciosa. – expresó Gracielle, admirando a nuestra amiga._

\- _Gracias, pero la verdad no me siento nada cómoda arreglada de esta manera…sobre todo por el vestido, hace años que no uso uno y me siento extraña. – dijo Salma mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado._

\- _No digas eso, te ves hermosa. Ha llegado el momento en el que entres al altar con tu padre, pues tu futuro esposo te espera._

 _Luego de mis palabras, mi amiga se reunió con su padre, con quien entró tomada del brazo hasta el altar. La ceremonia fue sumamente hermosa, todos estaban reunidos disfrutando de la unión de la pareja; mis padres, mis suegros que vinieron desde Ordon, Impa y Azael, Cocu y Gracielle…aunque aún falta una persona, no entiendo por qué no se encuentra aquí._

 _Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, celebramos todos juntos aquella maravillosa unión, donde observo como el señor Dante mira con recelo a Shad en el momento de entregarle a su hija para que baile la melodiosa pieza musical con ella, sin embargo, luego de uno segundos, reemplaza aquella seriedad con una cálida sonrisa, demostrándole que todo lo malo y equívoco había quedado en el pasado, causando en mi amigo de la infancia un gran alivio, y tome a Salma de la mano para bailar con ella, mientras que aquellos robots que los acompañan empiecen a girar alrededor de ellos, demostrando que entre ellos existe el mismo hermoso sentir._

 _Mientras mis amigos entrelazan sus pasos con el sonido de la música, coloco una mano en mí abultado vientre, el cual ha crecido notoriamente con el paso de los meses, causando una inmensa alegría en mí, pues cada día que pasa puedo sentir los movimientos de mi amada criatura, a quien estoy ansiosa de conocer pronto._

 _Cuando los recién casados finalizan su acto, mis padres, mis suegros y todos los presentes los acompañan en su alegría, bailando cada cual con sus parejas y demostrando el amor, cariño y afinidad que sienten entre ellos._

 _Sin embargo…soy la única que se encuentra sola, sin nadie a mi lado._

 _Empiezo a mirar a mí alrededor, y busco a la persona que debería estar acompañándome…al gran amor de mi vida, al hombre que desde tiempos inmemoriales me pertenece, y con quien he creado la dulce vida que me encuentro acogiendo._

 _Desconozco los motivos por los que él no se encuentra conmigo, lo que causa que, inexplicablemente, la ansiedad se forme en mi corazón, sin embargo, sé que todo debe tener una explicación, por lo que es mejor proceder a averiguar lo sucedido._

 _Empiezo a caminar entre la gente, buscando a mi amado con desespero, y es en ese momento que me encuentro con mi protectora y su ahora esposo. Tratando de tranquilizarme, me acerco a ellos, dispuesta a que respondan las dudas que tengo, las cuales me están causando una enorme angustia en mi interior._

\- _Impa…Azael, ¿han visto a mi esposo? Lo he buscado por todas partes._

 _Ante mi pregunta, la pareja de guerreros desvanece su sonrisa y se miran el uno al otro con seriedad, causando que el sentimiento que me estaba perturbando se acreciente de manera inmisericorde, por lo que vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta._

\- _¡Respóndanme, por favor! ¿Lo han visto?_

 _Fue entonces, que mi mentora me toma de las manos, observándome con la mirada más consternada que jamás haya visto; luego de aquella reacción se dispuso a responderme._

\- _Zelda… ahí está._

 _Ansiosa, me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con mi amado, y es en ese momento que la música se detiene de manera abrupta, mientras siento como mi corazón se destroza por completo…_

 _A la distancia, observo como varios seres cubiertos por negras túnicas llevan sobre sus hombros una tumba, el lecho donde se encuentra descansando un ser que perdió la vida, y quien para mi dolor se trata del hombre que amo._

 _Desesperada, me doy la vuelta para que mi protectora corrobore el horror que acabo de presenciar, sin embargo, todo a mi alrededor ha desaparecido y se ha convertido en un vacío, donde el único sonido que escucho son mis desesperados gritos, los cuales se entrelazan con la macabra risa de mi legendario y peor enemigo, aquella carcajada que me persigue sin piedad alguna, el culpable del dolor que me atormenta. Me encuentro en la más profunda de las soledades._

 _Poco a poco, el ataúd se acerca a mí, y sin poder evitarlo caigo al suelo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas me invaden con dureza. No puedo creer que ya no se encuentre a mi lado, que aquella promesa que me hizo de estar conmigo no haya sido cumplida, siendo la maldita muerte quien me lo arrebató._

 _Impactada, sintiendo la dolorosa daga de la pérdida, intento ponerme de pie, sin embargo, un terrible dolor empieza a invadirme, causando que mi mano se pose en mi crecido vientre, y fue entonces que presencio lo más aterrador a lo que pude haber sido sometida… sangre en mis manos, signo de que el fruto de mi amor me ha sido arrebatado, dejando mis brazos de madre completamente vacíos y destrozado mi corazón._

\- _Ya nada te ata a ese miserable, pequeña…_

 _Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con quien creí jamás volvería a ver…aquel joven de la oscuridad, el que en el pasado se dedicó a acosarme por poseerme y que luego deseó la muerte de mi pequeño, por el simple hecho de odiar a su opuesto, al que nunca pudo superar._

\- _De todas maneras ese bastardo iba a nacer malogrado…se agradecida con mi favor._

 _Ni siquiera puedo articular respuesta ante tales sentencias, pues ya nada me importa. Los grandes motivos de mi vida me han abandonado, mientras mi único anhelo es entregarme a los brazos de la muerte, la que desde ahora, junto con la soledad de mi alma, serán mi eternas amigas y confidentes…_

 _…_

\- Zelda, despierta, por favor…

\- No…Link…mi hijo…

La misma pesadilla. Casi todas las noches era el mismo martirio, aquel calvario por el que tenía que pasar su amada esposa desde el día en el que él había perdido la vida, la cual pudo recuperar por gracia de las Diosas y por su propio valor al entregarse por ella. Desde ese momento, creyeron que la felicidad retornaría a ellos, sin embargo, las sombras del pasado se hicieron presentes, crueles y despiadadas, dispuestas a impedir que la paz regrese a ellos, como una manera de venganza del Rey del Mal, quien a pesar de haberse alejado de ellos, no les iba a permitir consumar su anhelada dicha.

Agitando con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo ansiedad los hombros de su amada, el príncipe siguió clamando su nombre para que despierte, pues deseaba liberarla de aquella pesadilla que no la dejaba vivir, la que al mismo tiempo lo martirizaba.

Después de tantas súplicas, la joven despertó y se encontró con el rostro de su amado, quien le estaba acariciando la frente mientras se forzaba por demostrarle una sonrisa con la intención de reconfortarla. Zelda, desesperada, se abrazó a él con desconsuelo, agradeciéndole a las Diosas de que las imágenes que la habían consternado habían sido irreales, sin embargo, luego se separó de él para palpar su vientre, el cual había crecido notoriamente por el paso de los meses, descubriendo que su retoño se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero debido a las fuertes emociones que sentía, no dejaba de moverse en su interior.

Con cuidado, el joven colocó una mano en el abomben de su amada, sintiendo la fuerza de los movimientos de su hijo y causando en él una gran tristeza, pues sabía que este podía sentir la ansiedad y el terror que invadían a su madre. Luego de aquello, volvió a abrazar a su princesa, y aprovechó que esta no podía verlo para dejar salir dolorosas lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales había luchado por retener para no demostrarle debilidad, acción que había realizado más de una vez, todo por mantenerse fuerte para ella.

\- Ya no llores, por favor, le va a hacer daño a nuestro bebé…a los dos. ¿Sientes cómo se mueve? Está muy nervioso. – indicó con suma consternación, secando las lágrimas de su princesa.

\- Lo lamento…es mi culpa. – se excusó la joven, apenada de preocupar a su amado.

\- No te disculpes, por favor, nada de lo que ocurre es por tu causa.

\- Volví a tener la misma pesadilla. La presencia de tu muerte, la muerte de mi hijo en manos de…

\- ¿En manos de quién? No entiendo…

La princesa se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de su esposo, causando en ella una enorme ansiedad al recordar la época en la que estuvo encerrada en la torre más lúgubre del palacio, y a la oscura contraparte martirizándola todos los días, quien al descubrir que esperaba un hijo, le vaticinó que si este no moría, nacería insano, lo que causaría en Link el implacable rechazo, y por ende, el más grande de los dolores para ella.

\- Link… si nuestro bebé nace con algún problema o enfermedad, ¿lo amarás? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- ¡Solo respóndeme, por favor! ¿Lo vas a rechazar?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi hijo y lo amo con todo mí ser. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Quién te ha llenado la cabeza de esas cosas? – preguntó con firmeza, mirando a los ojos a su esposa.

Zelda solo guardó silencio, dudando si responderle a su amado lo que había preguntado, a pesar que este se imaginaba que podría tratarse de sus pasados enemigos, sobre todo uno en particular, quien más había acosado y maltratado a su esposa.

\- Fue él, ¿cierto?...ese imbécil. – expresó con rabia.

El silencio y las lágrimas de su princesa fueron la respuesta que necesitó para salir de dudas, descubriendo que sus ideas habían estado acertadas mientras se enfurecía desde lo más profundo; todo por culpa de aquel mal nacido, quien provenía de la parte más negativa de su alma, y motivos por los que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, aún no se perdonaba.

\- Perdóname, mi amor. – pidió el joven con inmenso dolor.

\- Link, no…

\- Todo lo que te ocurre es por mi culpa, pues por mi él salió a flote. De no haber sido por su existencia no hubieras sufrido tanto…maldito.

\- Tranquilo, ahora soy yo la que te pide que te calmes. – dijo la princesa, acariciando los cabellos de su amado.

\- Y aparte de eso…estuve a punto de dejarte sola.

\- No lo menciones, no quiero pensar en eso, además ya todo quedó en el pasado. Las cosas han regresado a la normalidad, el pueblo y el palacio han sido reconstruidos, hemos recuperado nuestra casa, que como dijiste, terminó siendo más hermosa y acogedora que antes. – admitió, forzando una sonrisa para reconfortar a su esposo.

\- Lo sé, sin embargo, toda esta situación te ha afectado, por mi culpa te has hundido en una profunda depresión. Puede ser que todo lo que veas a tu alrededor te parezca hermoso, pero no puedes disfrutarlo por tu estado. Lo lamento tanto.

\- Tú también estás pasando terribles momentos, lo sé a pesar que todos estos meses te has dedicado a negármelo.

El joven simplemente evadió la mirada de su amada, tratando de ocultar el reflejo de su tristeza. No se lo había dicho, incluso lo había disimulado con mucho esfuerzo en el transcurso de los meses, pero no solamente estaba deprimido, sino también, al igual que ella, tenía terribles pesadillas que lo perturbaban, donde regresaba a aquel limbo de oscuridad perpetua en el que escuchaba el desgarrador llanto de su princesa, suplicándole con dolor que regrese a su lado, causándole el dolor más punzante y lastimero. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las cosas que lo consternaban, de ninguna manera iba mostrarse afectado, él tenía que mantenerse fuerte, ser el soporte del amor de su vida, además como el guerrero elegido por las Diosas, no debía darse el lujo de resquebrajarse.

\- Lo único que me tiene entristecido es la enfermedad de tu espíritu, el que daría mi vida entera con tal de arrebatártelo, pues tanto tú como nuestro esperado bebé se afectan. Nada más que eso es mi prioridad. – expresó mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

\- No me mientas. – le pidió la joven con tristeza y seriedad.

\- No miento, mi dulce princesa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, contemplándose a los ojos con intensa devoción y cariño. Fue entonces, que el joven secó las lágrimas de su amada, mientras pensaba en algún tema para hacer que se olvide de sus penas aunque sea por un momento, esforzándose por tratar de hacer lo mismo por él.

\- ¿Te gustó el matrimonio de nuestros amigos? Se los veía tan felices en la celebración. En ese momento, se han de estar encaminando a su viaje de luna de miel, el cual durará una semana. – dijo Link, con intenciones de distraer a su princesa de lo que le afectaba.

\- Todo salió muy hermoso, por fin pudieron realizar su amor. Aunque debido a mis malestares no pude disfrutarla como hubiera querido, sobre todo porque bailamos poco. – admitió sumamente apenada.

\- Es normal, mi amor, tu vientre ha crecido y por eso no debes agitarte mucho. Estuviste tan hermosa, el embarazo te ha embellecido más que nunca.

\- Gracias, tú también estabas muy guapo. – dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Ya vas a decirme? – preguntó el guerrero.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, lo que estás tejiendo. Sé muy bien que es para nuestro bebé, pero desde que lo empezaste a hacer no me lo has querido enseñar.

\- Quiero que sea una sorpresa… ¿Tu qué deseas? ¿Varón o mujer?

\- Sea lo que sea, me sentiré feliz de tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero no por eso calmo mi curiosidad. Por favor, dime qué es lo que escondes.

\- No insistas, debes ser paciente. Solo falta un poco más de un mes para que nuestro hijo nazca. – dijo la doncella, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Seré paciente porque logré sacarte una pequeña sonrisa…la que tanto amo ver.

Ante la dulce sonrisa de su amada, el príncipe la tomó del rostro y la besó en los labios con delicadeza, siendo correspondido por esta de la misma manera.

\- Has sido tan dulce y paciente conmigo, incluso no te has molestado porque en este último tiempo, tu y yo no…

\- No tengo porque molestarme por eso, sé que eso es parte de la tristeza que te aqueja, además eso no ha sido todo el tiempo, pues la intimidad nunca ha faltado en nuestra relación. Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, más allá de lo físico y lo íntimo.

Complacida con su delicadeza y cariño, la joven abrazó a su príncipe, mientras que este la recibió en sus brazos. Una vez finalizado sus afectos, el guerrero se volvió a recostar a su lado, acariciando con devoción el sitio en donde se encontraba protegido su retoño, mientras entrelazaba su mirada con la de su esposa.

\- He preparado una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es? – preguntó la princesa con curiosidad.

\- Al igual que tú, también lo mantendré en secreto, pero confórmate con saber que es algo diferente a los regalos que te he hecho, y que ayudará mucho a la tristeza que te aqueja. En esta semana estará en tus manos, aunque no creo que te quepa dentro de ellas. – contestó, sin poder evitar que reírse en el acto.

\- En serio, lamento tanto causarte tantos problemas, no poder regalarte tantas sonrisas como antes. – dijo, con dejo de tristeza en sus palabras.

\- Ya te dije que no tienes por qué apenarte por eso. Ante los demás, puedes aparentar, algo entendible debido a nuestra posición como soberanos, mucho más ahora que vendrá ese heredero que tanto ha esperado el consejo…pero delante de mí, no tienes por qué fingir, y por eso he preparado aquello tan especial para ti.

\- Gracias…

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, todo lo hago por el amor que siento por ti. Es mejor que ya descansemos, tanto mañana como en el transcurso de la semana, nos esperan días atareados, pues el consejo desea conversar sobre la venida de nuestro pequeño.

\- Esta semana, Impa y Azael volverán de visita. Me siento tan feliz de que se hayan casado.

\- Yo también, Azael lo deseaba mucho, e Impa también aunque lo negara. Aunque no te voy a negar que la ceremonia de su unión en el Templo de las Sombras fue algo fuera de lo común. Bonito, pero diferente. – expresó Link con una mueca de extrañez.

\- Fue un matrimonio diferente a los tradicionales, pues todo fue fiel a las antiguas creencias de los sheikahs. Impa sonreía como nunca, ni siquiera cuando vivimos juntas la vi de esa manera.

\- Justo ese día les propusimos que sean los encargados del ejército real del reino, oferta que no pudieron rechazar al estar casados, pues desde siempre habían soñado con la trascendencia de sus poderosas técnicas de las sombras…voy a intentar dormir, mi amor, espero ya no volver a tener pesadillas.

\- Yo velaré tu sueño hasta que te duermas. ¿Te sientes cómoda? ¿Quieres que te coloque otra almohada en la espalda? ¿Tienes algún antojo que deseas que te complazca? – preguntó a su amada con interés.

\- No te preocupes, me siento bien con tus cuidados. Que descanses, mi amor.

\- Buenas noches, preciosa.

Dándose un último beso, la pareja se acostó en su cama a descansar, siendo Link el último en lograr conciliar el sueño, pues mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de su princesa, quien con aquellos dulces tratos se quedó profundamente dormida, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, ya que a pesar de demostrar fortaleza ante ella, por dentro se sentía destrozado, pues el miedo y la angustia lo tenían completamente invadido, acabando con la seguridad que siempre lo había caracterizado.

No sabía hasta qué punto iba a soportar aquella tortura, y temía que aquello afecte su postura de esposo, futuro padre, y hombre.

* * *

Iniciada la semana, la pareja se preparó para iniciar sus actividades, pero como cada amanecer, las cosas se tornaban sumamente difíciles para la princesa, quien no tenía ánimos ni deseos de levantarse. La depresión se había convertido en un enemigo silencioso, el cual se volvía más insoportable con el pasar de los días, sobre todo en las mañanas, y con aquello la somatización no se hizo esperar, causando en la joven terribles malestares típicos de su estado, como nauseas, intolerancia a algunos alimentos, y aumento temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual lograba controlar con ayuda de las doncellas que siempre la acompañaban, y por supuesto, con el amor y cuidados de su esposo.

Delante de los demás, Zelda se esforzaba por no llorar, por no derrumbarse, pues debía mantener su inquebrantable imagen ante todo, sin demostrar vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, en los momentos en los que se encontraba sola se desahogaba en silencio, sin deseos de que su familia la escuche, sobre todo su amado, quien vivía preocupado por ella.

A pesar que el príncipe había tratado de tranquilizarla, y que incluso ella demostraba no preocuparse por ello, los miedos de siempre la seguían invadiendo…

En primer lugar, la sombra del Rey del Mal la seguía persiguiendo, no solo rememorando los duros momentos que le hizo pasar cuando la tuvo encerrada y la maltrataba, sino que también recordaba, una y otra vez, cuando este le arrebató la vida a su amado, quien luego cayó inerte a sus brazos, causando en ella la llaga más dolorosa y la que le seguía quemando el corazón a pesar del paso de los meses. Otro motivo que la consternaba, eran las palabras de otro de sus enemigos, quien por odio a su esposo deseó poseerla y lastimara. Aquel joven de la oscuridad que al enterarse de la dulce vida que se encontraba acogiendo, intentó arrebatársela a base de agresiones y duras palabras, donde le sentenció que aquella criatura nacería insana, y sería la vergüenza y el desprecio del héroe elegido.

A pesar que el príncipe le había indicado que nada de aquello ocurrirá, que él esperaba con anhelo la llegada de su pequeño, ella se sentía temerosa, tenía terror que las palabras de su enemigo se cumplan, que aquella ansiedad y desolación que la consumían le impidan ser una buena madre, haciendo que su hijo pase a manos de alguna desconocida que de ninguna manera le daría el amor y cuidados que ella deseaba y le correspondía.

Temía que su mal dure para siempre y le impida disfrutar de esa nueva y hermosa etapa que había anhelado desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, situación que se dio en circunstancias poco comunes, pero que se convirtieron en la motivación para no rendirse.

Rogaba a las Diosas que aquellas sombras del pasado se desvanezcan por completo, las cuales la estaban afectando cada día más…sin siquiera imaginarse que tan mal o peor que ella se encontraba su amado, solo que este se revestía con la fortaleza que desde hace tiempo añoraba recuperar, y que al igual que ella había perdido debido al dolor que lo consumía con el tiempo…

* * *

Uno de esos días, donde la lucha constante seguía haciéndose presente en la joven pareja, una experimentada y prestigiosa institutriz, quien iba a apoyar en el cuidado del futuro príncipe, los estaba guiando hacia una habitación en particular, la más dulce y especial de su hogar, en donde dormiría el único motivo que les permitía no derrumbarse. Durante todo ese tiempo habían indicado todo lo que deseaban para decorar aquel sitio, causándoles una gran ansiedad por conocer el resultado. Aunque sea por ese instante podían dejar de lado las penas que lo consumían.

Al entrar en aquella alcoba, la princesa no pudo evitar maravillarse con lo que se encontraba delante de ella. Una hermosa cuna tallada con la más fina madera y revestida con los encajes más delicados y finos, todo en tonalidades pasteles y colores neutros. La habitación también estaba decorada con diferentes juguetes y muñecos de felpa, tierna y dulce imagen que estremeció los corazones de la pareja.

\- Todo está…tan hermoso. – dijo la princesa, demostrando emoción en sus palabras.

\- Me alegra que le guste, alteza, todo se escogió siguiendo sus indicaciones y las de su esposo. – contestó la institutriz, orgullosa con su trabajo.

\- Me gusta mucho el trabajo que ha hecho, lady Deborah, pero aún falta algo que también se requirió. – dijo Link, cambiando su sonrisa por la seriedad.

\- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

\- También se encargó un brizo aparte de la cuna, pues la princesa y yo hemos decidido que nuestro hijo duerma en nuestros aposentos en sus primeros meses de vida, pues eso será más cómodo para que podamos atenderlo.

\- Si lo vi en la lista que me entregaron las doncellas de la princesa, pero me tomé la libertad de omitir esa adquisición.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Se puede saber por qué decidió algo como eso? – preguntó Link con frialdad.

\- Con todo respeto, hay algo que desconocen, pero como una experimentada tutora de infantes de la nobleza me veo en la obligación de instruirlos. No es prudente que el recién nacido duerma con sus padres, eso es algo totalmente fuera del protocolo y que incapacitaría su independencia. Lo mejor para el niño es que desde la edad más tierna se lo…

\- ¿Independencia? ¿Considera que un niño recién nacido debe tener independencia? – preguntó el príncipe, esforzándose para no perder el control de si mismo.

La mujer se quedó enmudecida por la interrupción del guerrero, mas no omitió palabra alguna y se limitó a guardar silencio, encontrándose con su fría mirada, quien no se sentía nada contento con su atrevimiento.

\- Escúcheme bien, lady Deborah, le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de velar por lo que usted considera mejor para el futuro heredero, pero, con todo respeto, eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia.

\- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿Qué ha dicho usted? – preguntó espantada.

\- Lo que acaba de escuchar. Nadie mejor que mi esposa y yo para saber que es lo mejor para nuestro hijo es estar cerca de nosotros, sobre todo de su madre en estos primeros meses de vida. Eso es algo que ella y yo decidimos, y las cosas se harán así.

\- En todos los años que tengo cuidando a los hijos de reconocidos nobles de reinos vecinos, jamás me topé con algo como esto. Cuando se me contrató se me indicó que iba a apoyar en el cuidado del infante, simplemente estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo. – refutó la mujer, indignada con el trato que se le estaba dando.

\- Así es, usted misma lo ha dicho, va a apoyar, mas no a encargarse del cuidado de mi hijo, pues eso nos corresponde a nosotros como padres. En lo que respecta a mí, deseo tenerlo cerca de mí para poder alimentarlo, o por cualquier inconveniente que se presente. – intervino la doncella, hablando con voz calmada, pero firme.

\- ¿Pretende alimentarlo, princesa? Pero eso le corresponde a una nodriza, pues usted tendrá ocupaciones con el reino.

\- Las ocupaciones de mi esposa es algo que solo le competen a ella, señora.

\- Yo soy la madre, y eso me corresponde a mí y a nadie más. Yo le agradezco mucho su preocupación, y estoy dispuesta a aceptar todo el apoyo que se me brinde para el cuidado de mi hijo, pero yo seré la que se encargue de su crianza.

\- ¡De ninguna manera puedo trabajar así! Es la primera vez que me cruzo con unos soberanos que deseen encargarse de la crianza de su hijo, teniendo a su disposición lacayos para realizarlo.

\- Pues para todo hay una primera vez, señora, y si no puede trabajar bajo nuestras condiciones, creo que mejor finiquitar el compromiso. Ya conoce la salida, así que, por favor, retírese. – espetó el príncipe, quien no pudo evitar mostrarse alterado.

Indignada, la mujer se retiró de la habitación, refunfuñando entre dientes el trato poco cortés que Link había tenido con ella, frase que llegó a oídos del joven, quien en ese momento se disponía a encararla por su atrevimiento, pero la tranquila voz de su amada lo detuvo.

\- Deja que se vaya, la verdad no quiero que una mujer tan intransigente como ella se encargue del cuidado de mi bebé. Temo que si por algún motivo lo dejo a solas con ella, no lo trate bien. – dijo Zelda, abrazándose a la espalda de su amado.

\- Tienes razón, yo tampoco deseo que ella se encargue de él.

El joven solo se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su esposa, mostrando en su semblante una profunda preocupación. Esta reacción no fue ajena a ella, quien lo tomó del rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

\- No es la primera vez que escucho aquella frase sobre mi persona. Murmuros que indican que desde que regresé de mi viaje no soy el mismo…y que me he vuelto muy impulsivo y descortés. – expresó el joven, mostrándose sumamente avergonzado.

\- Tú sigues siendo el maravilloso hombre del que me enamoré, simplemente estás pasando difíciles momentos, así quieras convencerme de lo contrario. – dijo la princesa, entristecida por el hombre que amaba.

\- Solo estoy nervioso, nada más, además me molesta que quieran tomar decisiones sobre nuestro hijo desde antes de que nazca, eso es algo que no les compete.

\- Gracias por haber apoyado mis deseos.

\- Nuestros deseos, preciosa. Pienso defender contra quien sea el vínculo de amor que existe entre nuestro bebé y tú, momentos únicos que solo una madre y su hijo deben experimentar.

\- Te amo. – expresó la princesa, conmovida por las firmes palabras de su amado para ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas.

\- Yo también te amo, y haría lo que sea porque seas feliz, por eso no soporto verte llorar. – dijo el joven con profundo dolor.

\- Perdóname…pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Trata de calmarte, pues tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros padres, Cocu y Gracielle, y los consejeros, y sobre todo por estos últimos no quiero que te vean llorar, ya sabes cómo son…pero antes, quiero que veas la sorpresa que he preparado para ti, que estoy seguro te encantará. – dijo mientras unía su frente con la de su amada.

Dándole una caricia al vientre de su amada, Link la tomó del brazo y la llevó a la parte exterior de su mansión, lugar donde le esperaba una peculiar y maravillosa sorpresa.

* * *

La pareja había llegado a las caballerizas del palacio, sitio donde se encontraban todos los corceles pertenecientes al mismo. Zelda se extrañó de que su amado la haya llevado hasta ahí, pues no entendía cuál podría ser la sorpresa que le tenía…hasta que a lo lejos, vio como un extraño personaje se acercaba a ella.

Caminando con gracia y moviendo su oscura melena, un negro Frisón se aproximó hasta donde la pareja se encontraba. Inmediatamente, Link acarició a aquel noble animal con cariño, mientras este resoplaba con su hocico en su rostro. La futura madre, sin poder evitarlo, se maravilló con la belleza de aquel sublime animal, cuyo pelaje resplandecía con intensidad. Al ver la exaltación en los ojos de su dama, el príncipe la tomó de la mano y la acercó más a la recién llegada criatura, quien la observó con curiosidad e inocencia a los ojos.

\- Zelda, he traído para ti un hermoso compañero. Un Frisón que representa la fuerza y la nobleza…maravillosas características que tú posees.

\- Link… – expresó la joven, sorprendida por el detalle de su esposo.

\- Querido amigo, te presento a la mujer más bella del reino y del mundo, quien a partir de ahora será tu ama y compañera, a quien debes jurar proteger con fidelidad. Ella es Zelda, mi esposa y la madre de un hermoso bebé que viene en camino. Espero se hagan buenos amigos. – dijo el joven al caballo, quien lo observaba a medida que le hablaba.

Habiendo entendido a la perfección las palabras del joven que lo escogió, el corcel acercó su frente a la de la doncella y enlazó su mirada con la de ella, descubriendo en esta la bondad y la pureza, cualidades que deseaba de la persona que se encargaría de su cuidado y protección. Admirada por el reflejo de nobleza en aquel animal mientras contemplaba sus largas pestañas, Zelda acarició con su mano su gran cabeza, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y los delicados resoplidos que lanzaba sobre su rostro.

\- Voy a traer a Epona para que también lo conozca, estoy seguro que se harán buenos amigos. Ya regreso.

\- Espera, Link…

El joven no logró escuchar el llamado de su amada, por lo que se retiró a buscar a su yegua, haciendo que tanto ella como el negro corcel se queden a solas.

En ese momento, Zelda se dedicó a observar al noble animal, quien empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, inspeccionando con cuidado quien sería su nueva ama, y descubriendo para su sorpresa que esta no se encontraba del todo sola, pues dentro de ella latía una pequeña vida.

Con cuidado, el Frisón acarició el vientre de la princesa con su hocico, causando en ella una hermosa sensación de ternura y ligeras cosquillas, motivos por los que incluso su criatura se movió un poco. En ese momento, tomó la nariz su nuevo amigo, agradeciéndole de esa manera por aquel dulce roce, demostrándole que en un solo instante le había tomado una gran afinidad y aprecio.

\- Eres muy lindo…me encantará que seamos amigos. Por ahora no podré montarte debido a mi estado, pero una vez que pueda hacerlo, estoy segura que pasearemos bajo los más hermosos atardeceres. – dijo la joven, encantada con el hermoso animal.

Al escuchar que la princesa había aceptado su amistad, el caballo empezó a caminar con gracia alrededor de ella, demostrándole lo contento que se sentía con su respuesta, y causando que la joven soltara ligeras risas, unas que hace tiempo no había producido debido a la tristeza de su alma.

\- Ahora que nos hemos aceptado el uno al otro, quiero que sepas que eres mi primer corcel, y por lo tanto debo bautizarte con un nombre muy especial. Cuando era pequeña, en uno de mis cuentos de fantasía leí sobre un caballo tan negro como la noche llamado Crono, de quien tú eres el reflejo de cómo me lo imaginaba. Deseo que te llames de esa manera, como un homenaje a aquellos tiernos y hermosos años de infancia. Espero te guste tu nueva identidad. – dijo la joven a su nuevo amigo, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Maravillado con su nombre, el caballo acarició su frente con la de la joven, quien le devolvió el gesto con el mismo cariño. Luego de unos minutos, Link apareció con Epona, quienes no pudieron evitar sorprenderse de las acciones de la princesa y el caballo, sobre todo esta última, quien quería saber quién era el nuevo recién llegado.

\- Gracias por tan hermoso regalo, mi amor. Crono y yo nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Incluso es tan inteligente que sabe que estoy esperando un bebé. – dijo la princesa, abrazándose a su Frisón.

\- ¿Crono? Vaya, al parecer ya le escogiste un nombre, y uno muy bonito. No tienes nada que agradecer, preciosa, pues nada se compara a la hermosa sonrisa que estoy contemplando en este momento. Deseo de corazón que sean buenos amigos. Él siempre te protegerá, aparte de mí, claro está. – contestó el joven, emocionado por la felicidad de su princesa.

\- Ya somos buenos amigos, como si nos hayamos conocido desde siempre. Lo quiero y siempre lo querré.

\- Traje a Epona para que se conozcan, espero que ellos también se hagan buenos amigos.

Al observarse mutuamente, los animales se acercaron el uno al otro para olfatearse, acto por el cual pretendían conocerse y descubrir si entre ellos podría nacer la confianza. Luego de unos minutos de exploración, yegua y caballo juntaron sus hocicos, demostrando de esa manera que la amistad se habría afianzado entre ellos, para luego salir corriendo y pasear animadamente por los alrededores.

Los futuros padres contemplaron maravillados la escena de sus corceles, quienes se conocían por medio de sus trotes, aquel acto que les permitía sentirse libres. Luego de bastante tiempo, Link y Zelda se despidieron de ellos, prometiendo verse más tarde, pues tenían un asunto muy importante que atender con el consejo, sin imaginarse que estos les harían pasar un incómodo y estresante momento…

* * *

Todos se habían reunido en la sala de juntas como lo habían pactado, incluso los marqueses se encontraban participando de la misma, pues también estaban interesados en todos los avances que había tenido el reino después de aquella catástrofe.

Cada uno de ellos habían apoyado en la reconstrucción del reino, pero sin duda alguna, el reino de Ordon había brindado el mayor soporte, tanto a nivel económico como social, pues los duques encargaron a varios obreros de su tierra que ayudaran al pueblo de Hyrule, incluso aquello fue bueno para los trabajadores, pues así las plazas de trabajo aumentaron. Los reyes no podían sentirse más agradecidos con sus consuegros por su acto de solidaridad, sin embargo, estos indicaron que todo lo hacían en nombre de la justicia, la amistad, y el amor que sentían por su hijo, nuera, y aquella hermosa criatura que venía en camino, el cual los unía como familia más que nunca.

Poco antes de que termine la reunión, todos creyeron que las temáticas habían quedado aclaradas, sin embargo, uno de los consejeros no se sentía nada contento con un comunicado que le había llegado antes de que la junta empiece, y este se relacionaba con los príncipes.

\- Altezas, se me ha comunicado que han suspendido los servicios de Lady Deborah, la que iba a ser la institutriz de su heredero. La verdad, yo fui el encargado de recomendar a una mujer tan experimentada como ella, pues es la más idónea para la crianza de su hijo. ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el que la despidieron? – preguntó ofendido, esperando una respuesta convincente de los jóvenes.

La princesa solo desvió la mirada, mientras que Link, tomándola de la mano para darle seguridad, observó a aquel hombre con el semblante endurecido, dispuesto a responderle su entrometida pregunta.

\- ¿Usted recomendó a aquella mujer? Pues lamento decirle que hizo una pésima elección con ella. No solo tenía una inadecuada actitud, sino que no acató las órdenes que se le habían impuesto. – contestó con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Imposible! Ella es una mujer altamente capacitada en la crianza de infantes. Ha trabajado en las mejores familias de los reinos vecinos y viene con los mejores reconocimientos y recomendaciones.

\- Ni mi esposa ni yo queremos que nuestro hijo sea encargado a otras personas. Una cosa es recibir apoyo, que sea cuidado en algún momento que nosotros estemos ocupados, pero otra es criarlo y velar por su bienestar, para eso existen los padres.

\- Príncipe, con todo respeto, voy a hablarle como el padre de familia que soy. Criar a un hijo es algo sumamente difícil, mucho más en cargos como el que usted y su esposa desempeñan. Por eso, es mejor que reconsideren su decisión y vuelvan a contratar a Lady Deborah. – insistió con esmero, tratando de convencer al guerrero.

\- Creo que mi esposo ya fue lo suficientemente claro con lo que hemos decidido. Él y yo nos dedicaremos a cuidar a nuestro hijo, sin dejar de lado nuestras obligaciones. – intervino la princesa, molesta por haber tocado el mismo tema de antes.

\- Yo apoyo totalmente a mi hija. Sé que no será fácil al inicio, pero lo que importa es la buena disposición que pongan para que puedan equilibrar su vida como padres y soberanos. Mi esposa y yo lo hicimos a pesar que el anterior consejo se opuso, pero lo logramos. – dijo el rey, enfureciendo con sus palabras al consejero.

\- Majestad…

\- Pienso que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Damián. Ellos son jóvenes, tienen todo el tiempo y energía para cuidar de mi nieto, solo es cuestión de que se organicen.

\- Eso es cierto, tanto Cocu como yo nos hemos adaptado bien a nuestra hija Lenna. Al inicio es complicado, pero con el paso del tiempo todo se hace más sencillo. – dijo la marquesa, brindándole apoyo a su amiga.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo con mi esposa. – dijo Cocu.

\- No creo que ninguno de los dos estén en condiciones de cuidar a una criatura.

\- Un momento. ¿Está insinuando que mi hijo y su esposa no son capaces de asumir su paternidad? – preguntó Demetrio, quien no pudo evitar mostrar indignación en sus palabras.

\- Simplemente me preocupo por la seguridad del reino, pues si los jóvenes gobernantes ocupan su tiempo cuidando a su hijo no podrán atender sus obligaciones. Sobre todo la princesa, quien no creo que sea capaz de desempeñar dicho papel.

\- ¿¡Pero como…!?

\- ¿Con qué fundamentos puede decir algo como eso? – preguntó la princesa, completamente indignada con el atrevimiento del hombre.

\- A pesar que se ha esforzado, ha tenido varias recaídas en su salud, y si en ese estado le ha costado mucho cumplir con sus labores, mucho menos será capaz de cuidar de una criatura. Olvide esa absurda idea, las doncellas lo cuidaran mucho mejor que usted. – espetó el consejero, sin saber cómo sus palabras afectaría a la joven.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a asegurar semejante cosa? ¡Usted no es nadie para meterse en mi vida!

A pesar de su estado, la joven siempre estaba dispuesta a defenderse, sin embargo, por primera vez no pudo evitar cometer un acto que desde niña siempre había reprimido…demostrar sus lágrimas, mostrarse vulnerable ante las arpías que siempre la habían rodeado, y quienes no podía creer que el frío semblante que siempre había mostrado se había resquebrajado. Aquellas crueles palabras terminaron por devastarla, se habían metido con la más grande y hermosa de sus ilusiones, con la dulce etapa donde se relacionaría con el ser que significaba su vida, la criatura que la convertiría en madre.

Los reyes estaban dispuestos a defender a su hija, no era la primera vez que algún miembro del consejo se olvidaba del lugar que le correspondía, por lo que no iban a permitir esa clase de actos, sin embargo, sus intenciones fueron detenidas, pues la imagen con la que se encontraron frente a ellos, simplemente los impactó. Su yerno había colocado su espada en el cuello de aquel mal hombre, dispuesto a defender la honra de la madre de su hijo a toda costa. Sus padres lo estaban sosteniéndolo, suplicándole que no cometa una locura, aunque en el fondo sabían que aquel imprudente debía ser castigado.

\- ¿¡Quién te has creído para hablarle así a mi esposa, bastardo!? – preguntó fuera de sí, hundiendo cada vez más su arma en el cuello de aquel hombre.

\- Bien dicen que desde que su alteza regresó de su misión se volvió una persona violenta. ¿Así pretende criar a un hijo? No es de sorprenderme, con las malas mañas que habrá aprendido en su viaje. – espetó el consejero, mostrando intenciones de enfurecer más al príncipe.

\- ¡Silencio, insolente! ¡Daphnes, quiero que este tipo de largue de aquí! – exclamó el duque, a quien no le faltaba mucho para igualarse a su hijo.

\- ¡Guardias, llévenselo! ¡Desde ahora ya no forma parte de este consejo ni del palacio! ¡Qué se vaya! – ordenó el rey, enfurecido hasta más no poder.

\- Cálmate, hijo, por favor. – dijo Aitana, preocupada por la impulsividad de Link.

Obedeciendo las órdenes dadas, los guardias se llevaron al insolente consejero, mientras que Link, aun dominado por la furia, se dirigió al resto de los miembros.

\- ¡Bien, la reunión ha terminado! ¡Retírense!

Impactado por la furia del guerrero, el consejo se retiró, murmurando en voz baja aquellas palabras que tanto afectaban al joven, su cambio de carácter, sin embargo, decidió no prestar atención a aquello, pues enseguida corrió a socorrer a su amada, quien lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre, suegra y amiga.

\- No llores, preciosa, nada de lo que dijo ese tipo es cierto. No debes que eso te altere, te lo ruego. – suplicó con ansiedad mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Él tiene razón…nunca seré una buena madre, no podré cuidar a mi bebé. – contestó entre sollozos, sintiendo como su alma se destrozaba.

\- Eso no es cierto, por favor, trata de calmarte.

Sus alterados nervios no le permitían calmarse, tan fuertes fueron aquellas emociones que la joven cayó desmayada en los brazos de su amado, causando que todos se impacten con aquella imagen. Aterrado, Link pidió que llamen a un médico, temiendo que el estado de su amada perjudique su vida y la del hijo que se encontraba esperando; todo por culpa de las palabras que terminaron por aumentar sus miedos, aquellos que la martirizaban desde hace tiempo…

* * *

El príncipe no se separó de su esposa en ningún momento, atento a cada revisión que el médico le hacía, mientras rogaba a las Diosas que pronto esté restablecida.

Una vez que el galeno terminó con su trabajo, le explicó al guerrero que todos los malestares de la joven se debían a las fuertes emociones a las que había sido sometida, y que lo mejor para ella era que se mantenga tranquila, sin nada ni nadie que la perturbe, sobre todo porque, a pesar que el embarazo estaba muy avanzado, aún faltaba tiempo para que el niño nazca.

Cuando el hombre se retiró, la familia y los amigos entraron a la alcoba, preocupados por el estado de la princesa y agradecidos de ver que se encontraba dormida, ajena a todos los problemas que la invadían. En ese momento, aprovechando que su hijo estaba un poco más tranquilo, el duque lo llevó hacia la parte de afuera de la habitación, dispuesto a conversar con él de todo lo sucedido en la sala de juntas, en especial aquella violenta reacción que lo había dominado.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Demetrio preocupado.

\- Yo estoy bien, papá, la que me preocupa es Zelda…y mi hijo. El médico dice que tantas emociones fuertes pueden perjudicarlos a ambos.

\- Nada malo pasará con ellos, no debes temer.

\- Desde que ocurrió aquello con Ganondorf, donde…

\- No lo repitas, por favor, tu madre puede escucharte. Nunca olvidaré el día que nos confesaste lo que ese maldito te había hecho, causándonos un inmenso dolor. Aun no entiendo por qué lo callaste por tanto tiempo.

\- No quería mortificarlos, eso es todo…pero en estos momentos yo no importo. – dijo el joven, evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

\- Hijo, no quiero que tomes a mal mis palabras, pero desde aquella desgracia, que no llegó a consumarse, ya no eres el mismo, eres distinto. Puedo ver que aun la bondad de tu alma se refleja en tu mirada…pero al mismo tiempo te noto tan endurecido, impulsivo.

\- ¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió en la sala de juntas? Lo lamento, pero no podía permitir que nadie se meta con mi esposa y mi hijo.

\- Y yo te apoyo en eso, pues nadie te entiende mejor que yo. Recuerdo cuando tu madre te estaba esperando, todo el consejo quería obligarme a dejarla, a rechazarte porque, según ellos, ibas a nacer enfermo…pero las cosas no fueron así, y la historia no se va a repetir contigo porque la enfermedad de Zelda no viene del cuerpo, sino del alma.

\- Pero aquello también afecta su cuerpo, afecta a nuestro bebé. ¿Y si al final aquellas sombras que la perturban lastiman a nuestro pequeño? Zelda se moriría del dolor, y yo junto con ella. – dijo el príncipe, esforzándose para no llorar delante de su padre.

\- Link, acepta que, al igual que tu esposa, estás mal. Tú también estás sumido en la más profunda y dolorosa de las tristezas.

\- Yo…

\- Confía en mí, soy tu padre. Los hombres también tenemos derecho a derrumbarnos y a desahogarnos.

El joven se quedó enmudecido con las palabras de su padre, para luego, sin poder evitarlo, acercarse a él para abrazarlo sin reprimir el llanto. Demetrio simplemente correspondió a su afecto, evitando llorar de la misma manera que él, pues ahora él debía ser fuerte por su hijo, permitirle que se desahogue de todo su dolor.

\- Yo también tengo pesadillas por las noches, donde veo como ese miserable acaba con mi vida, una y otra vez. Escucho los desesperados gritos de mi esposa, clamando mi nombre como una condenada…además soy un asesino. – dijo el joven, mientras sus palabras se entremezclaban entre su propio llanto.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Yo acabé con la vida de Ganondorf…lo maté sin ningún escrúpulo, invadido por el odio y los deseos de venganza por todo lo que nos había hecho a Zelda y a mí.

\- Él se lo merecía, murió en su ley después de tantas vidas que se cobró de manera injusta. Por su culpa estuviste a punto de perder a tu familia.

\- Pero era una persona. Malvada, despiadada, sin sangre en las venas…pero al fin y al cabo un ser vivo a quien le arrebaté la vida.

\- Era eso o que asesine a tu mujer, al hijo que espera, a nosotros…a todo el mundo. Deja aquella culpa de lado, no tienes por qué sentirla.

\- No puedo…me consume desde lo más profundo, me carcome el alma, manché mis manos y la Espada Maestra con la sangre de alguien. Es algo que no lo demuestro, pero no lo he podido superar. Mi corazón se ha endurecido.

\- No es cierto, tu corazón está lleno de amor para los que te rodean. Has levantado al pueblo entero, quien no se hubiera restablecido sino fuera por ti, fuiste su héroe antes, durante y después de la invasión. Vas a ser padre, tienes mucho que ofrecerle al que será mi nieto.

\- Al igual que Zelda, las palabras de ese imbécil me devastaron…no seré capaz de cuidar y proteger a mi bebé.

\- Link…

\- Llora todo lo que quieras, hijo mío…

Sin darse la vuelta, sintió como su madre lo abrazaba, quien había escuchado toda la conversación desde el inicio. Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la invadan, además deseaba apoyar a su hijo en todo su dolor, el cual también era el de ella.

La familia se mantuvo en ese estado por unos minutos, alejados de todos los demás, logrando que su hijo exprese el dolor que había reprimido por meses, el terrible peso que soportaba para ser el apoyo de la mujer que amaba, tomando sus penas y asumiéndolas como suyas.

* * *

Lentamente, la joven abrió los ojos al sentir como unas manos acariciaban su vientre, mientras un cálido aliento chocaba con su cuello. Junto a ella estaba su esposo, quien la observaba con profunda consternación debido al estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Link…

Sin decir palabra alguna, el joven sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, la cual la princesa observó con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente la abrió para ella.

\- He traído tus bombones favoritos, los que se te han antojado durante estos meses. Espero que te hagan sentir mejor. – dijo, mostrándole tristeza en sus palabras.

\- Link…

\- Ya no lo soporto, Zelda…ya no quiero que sufras más, te lo suplico. Haré lo que sea para que no llores, para que superes aquel maldito pasado.

\- Perdóname por causarte tantos problemas, me he convertido en una carga para ti. – expresó la doncella mientras las lágrimas la invadían.

\- ¡Eso nunca! La única carga he sido yo, pues por mi culpa estás sufriendo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, desahogando todo el dolor que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, el guerrero abrazó a su amada, provocando que ella lo acompañe en su pena mientras recibía sus lágrimas, las cuales eran también suyas. La pareja sentía que había caído en el abismo más profundo, donde el dolor de un perturbador pasado los perseguía sin cesar, y la macabra risa del Rey del Mal los acosaba terriblemente, recordando aquella tragedia que marcó sus vidas.

\- Tengo tanto miedo de no ser un buen padre…yo, el supuesto héroe elegido por las Diosas, soy un incompetente para cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé. Una completa vergüenza.

\- ¡No! ¡No digas eso! Tú eres mi esposo, el hombre que amo. Si las Diosas te eligieron es por la nobleza y valentía de tu alma. Tú has sido el héroe de todos nosotros, de mi misma. A pesar de lo doloroso que fue, nunca olvidaré que entregaste tu vida por la mía y la de nuestro hijo, el acto de amor más grande que me demostraste, y por el que te valoro más que nunca. – dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su esposo.

\- Y como te dije la vez que desperté de aquella pesadilla…lo volvería a hacer mil y un veces por ti, pues eres mi vida entera.

\- Link…

Intercambiando unos cuantos besos y caricias, la pareja seguía rodeándose con los brazos del otro, afectos que eran los únicos que se habían conservado en aquella dura etapa, y la que les permitía no devastarse por completo. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta de la habitación de la princesa sonó, provocando que tanto ella como su esposo se limpien con prisa las lágrimas, pues no querían que sus padres y sus amigos los vean, no querían que se preocupen.

Cuando dieron la orden de pasar, se llevaron la sorpresa de ver que habían llegado a visitarlos la pareja de sheikahs, quienes habían terminado el entrenamiento con los soldados apenas se enteraron del estado de la princesa, lo cual los reyes y los duques les habían contado, motivo por el que decidieron ir a hablar con ellos.

\- Impa…Azael.

Demostrando la tristeza que sentían por los jóvenes, la guerrera de las sombras se acercó a su pupila para abrazarla, sabiendo que un gesto como ese le ayudaría a sentirse reconfortada, mientras que Azael también abrazó a Link, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, pues al igual que Impa deseaba demostrar su apoyo.

\- Impa y yo vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos. Espero que no incomodemos.

\- Ustedes son nuestros amigos, jamás nos incomodarían. Muchas gracias por su preocupación. – dijo Link, esforzándose por sonreír.

\- El motivo por el que hemos venido hasta acá es para hablar con ustedes, pues las sombras del pasado aún siguen presentes en sus vidas. – dijo la guerrera de las sombras, mostrando seriedad en sus palabras.

Al escuchar las palabras de la sheikah, Link y Zelda se impactaron, provocando que sus manos se aferren con fuerza al saber que no podían ocultar su tristeza.

\- Impa…

\- Princesa, al inicio creímos que todo lo que los perturbaba era algo normal, heridas que el tiempo se iba a encargar de sanar, sin embargo, al verlos en este momento, y percibir la oscuridad que rodea sus auras…al parecer Ganondorf los ha hechizado, arrebatándoles a ustedes mismos el motivo por el que tanto lucharon. La paz. – dijo Impa.

\- Todo lo que dice Impa es cierto, Ganondorf los perturbó tanto en aquella cruenta batalla, que terminó arrebatándoles la paz de sus almas…y sin ese elemento, difícilmente podrán continuar con sus vidas.

Al escuchar las tristes, pero ciertas palabras de la pareja de las sombras, Zelda soltó dolorosas lágrimas, mientras que Link se contuvo para no descontrolarse, pues durante todo ese tiempo trató de demostrar todo estaba bien con él, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

\- Es cierto…hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es la paz, la tranquilidad. Incluso un hecho tan maravilloso, como es la venida de nuestro amado hijo, no nos la devuelve, causándonos un incontenible terror de fallar como padres, y que incluso se nos quite el derecho y la tutela de criarlo como es debido. – dijo Link, mostrando el malestar que lo embargaba.

\- Con las palabras que me han dicho, el miedo de que mi hijo nazca con algún problema va en aumento, pues por culpa de mis consternaciones puede perjudicarse…motivo por el que jamás podría perdonarme. – dijo Zelda, sumamente entristecida.

\- Nada de eso pasará, mi amor.

\- Link…

\- Claro que eso no ocurrirá, princesa, pues existe un único camino para liberarse de aquello… que solo ustedes pueden recorrer.

La pareja se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Impa les acababa de decir, pues durante mucho tiempo lucharon por superar sus dificultades, sin ningún tipo de éxito, sin embargo, ahora había aparecido una esperanza, recurso que no iban a desechar de ninguna manera.

\- Haré lo que sea por ayudar a mi esposa…y también a mí mismo. Quiero recuperar mi vida. – dijo Link con determinación.

\- Yo también deseo recuperar mi vida, tanto por mí como por mi familia. – continuó Zelda.

\- Unas almas tan consternadas como las suyas, necesitan ser purificadas. Hace muchos siglos, cuando la tierra aún no se encontraba formada, Hylia habitó un antiguo templo, el cual tiempo después fue llamado el Templo del Presidio. Aquel sitio esconde un secreto, el que solamente la portadora de la Diosa Blanca conoce y puede acceder.

\- Recuerdo que en mi inmortal vida yo habité aquel templo, y en el mismo había un hermoso…

\- Zelda, tanto tu como tu esposo deben ir a aquel sitio, ahí podrán purificar sus almas.

\- No entiendo. ¿De qué están hablado? – preguntó Link, curioso al no saber de qué hablaba la princesa.

\- Ya lo sabrás, mi amor… – contestó la joven, sin poder evitar sonreír.

El joven simplemente se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta de su princesa, no estaba enojado, pero si un poco resentido. Ya había otro secreto de su amada que lo mataba de la curiosidad. Primero lo que estaba tejiendo, y ahora aquel sitio que desconocía por completo, pero decidió no refutar nada, pues confiaba en lo que ella estaba planeando. La joven soltó una ligera carcajada viendo la frustración que su esposo sentía, mientras que lo sheikahs no pudieron evitar sentir las mismas emociones.

\- Está bien…no preguntaré nada. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta ahí? Tanto el templo como aquella tierra dejaron de existir.

\- Es cierto, pero recuerde que el tiempo es un instrumento del destino, sobre todo para ustedes, quienes pueden entonar las sagradas notas para manejarlo. – dijo Impa.

\- La lira y la ocarina. – indicó Zelda.

\- Así es. Anteriormente, el Templo de Hylia estaba ubicado donde ahora yace el Templo del Tiempo, lugar que posee la puerta al pasado, una que precisamente el príncipe utilizó hace un tiempo, solo que ahora tomarán otro rumbo. – continuó la guerrera de las sombras.

Solo bastó escuchar aquella última frase de Impa para que el guerrero recuerde cuando abrió la puerta secreta al antiguo Templo del Tiempo, descubriendo como este se encontraba en perfecto estado, sin embargo, ahora se iban a encaminar por otro rumbo, uno que estaba encerrado en sus más escondidos recuerdos, cuando su legendario y primer periplo habían finalizado.

\- Mañana mismo partiremos para allá. – dijo Link.

\- Falta muy poco tiempo para que su bebé nazca, así que solo es cuestión de que se deshagan de aquella maldición que los persigue, y luego regresen a su hogar a pasar el último tiempo de espera. Con un día será suficiente. – dijo Azael.

\- Como regresarán al pasado, el Templo de Hylia posee unas pocas habitaciones, en especial la que ocupó la antigua Diosa Blanca. Pueden dormir ahí cómodamente. – prosiguió la sheikah.

\- Gracias por traernos estas esperanzadoras palabras, Impa. A pesar de que aún no vamos a aquel sitio, me siento tan entusiasmado. – dijo el príncipe, mostrándose animado.

\- Al igual que yo, te lo agradezco tanto.

\- No tienen nada que agradecer, pues lo que importa es que estén sanos y tranquilos para recibir su paternidad.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, mi amor? Me gustaría que vayamos a ver a nuestros padres para avisarles que mañana partiremos a la región de Farone, pero si te sientes mal, puedo ir yo solo. – dijo el joven, tomando la mano de su esposa.

\- Ya me siento mejor, por eso deseo que vayamos juntos.

Ayudando a su amada a levantarse, Link y los sheikahs salieron de la habitación a buscar a los soberanos, quienes se sorprenderían al escuchar la gran revelación que sus hijos iban a hacerles, el único camino para recobrar la paz que habían perdido…

* * *

A la llegada del amanecer, la pareja se estaba alistando para partir a la región de Farone. La anterior noche, los jóvenes les revelaron a sus padres lo que Impa les había contado, la cual era la única esperanza que tenían para poder salvarse, causando en los soberanos una gran sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo dicha de saber que sus hijos volverían a ser felices, motivo por el cual les brindaron todo su apoyo.

La princesa se encontraba perfumándose frente al espejo, para luego terminar de peinarse su largo y castaño cabello, el cual se había embellecido al igual que ella debido a la dulce etapa que estaba viviendo.

\- Como siempre tan hermosa…tan bella.

Al escuchar los halagos de su amado y deleitarse con sus caricias, la joven se giró su cabeza para encontrarse con sus labios, los cuales se enlazaron con los del hombre que tanto amaba. Al darse la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, se llevó la sorpresa de ver como se encontraba vestido portando aquel sayo que marcó su destino, y el cual lo acompañó durante toda su aventura.

Al ver el rostro de asombro de su amada, el joven se colocó el gorro en su cabeza, terminado de complementar el conjunto de su túnica.

\- Volviste a usarlo… – expresó sorprendida.

\- Hace tiempo que no lo usaba, y qué mejor excusa que este momento que nos corresponde solo a ti y a mí…además el héroe elegido siempre tiene que ir acompañado de su Diosa, fiel a ella y dispuesto a protegerla. – dijo mientras besaba un mechón de cabello de su princesa.

\- Siempre te ves tan apuesto, pero sin duda alguna tu sayo te hace ver sumamente atractivo a mis ojos, pues este representa tu verdadera escancia, del hombre que amo desde tiempos inmemoriales.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, mi amada princesa. Bajemos a desayunar y a despedirnos de nuestros padres, luego tenemos que ir por Epona, pues viajaremos en ella.

\- ¿Y Crono? ¿No va a venir?

\- Preciosa, pero tu aun no puedes montarlo, lo más seguro para ti es que vayas conmigo. Además yo no puedo montar a Crono, pues Epona podría resentirse, pensaría que la he reemplazado.

\- Es cierto, pero tampoco quiero que Crono se quede solo, pensaría que no lo quiero. – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Puede acompañarnos, de esa manera Epona no se quedará sola cuando vayamos al Templo del Tiempo, pero tú vienes conmigo, entre mis brazos. – indicó mientras la abrazaba.

\- Será como tú digas, mi amor.

Luego de haber llegado a un acuerdo, la pareja bajó a reunirse con su familia, sintiendo como los ánimos y las esperanzan los invadían, sentimiento que no experimentaban desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Luego de haberse despedido de los soberanos, la pareja partió a la región de Farone. Como lo habían conversado, Link y Zelda iban montados en Epona, motivo por el cual el Frisón caminaba al lado de ellos, pues aunque sea de esa manera podía estar junto a su ama y la yegua, quien se había convertido en su buena amiga.

El viaje duró hasta la llegada del anochecer, motivo por el que tanto los viajeros como los corceles se sentían agotados, sin embargo, durante el trayecto Link encontró algunos puntos de descanso para refrescarse y comer algo, lo que le hizo recordar las veces en que hizo lo mismo durante su viaje, sobre todo por la compañía de sus grandes amigas, quienes, a excepción de Fi, se peleaban por la comida, situación en la que él tenía que intervenir para calmarlas.

Una vez que llegaron a las afueras del templo, el príncipe ayudó a bajar a su amada de la yegua, para luego despedirse tanto de ella como de Crono, quienes se quedaron pastando a un lado.

Al llegar al camino que llevaba a la Arboleda Sagrada, el joven se preocupó de ver que este era muy inseguro y estrecho para su princesa, por lo que pensó en la manera de poder resolver aquel asunto.

\- Debe haber otra manera de poder cruzar, pues este camino está muy…

El guerrero se quedó enmudecido a ver lo que su amada estaba realizando, pues con sus manos formó un camino de hierbas y lianas que llegaba hasta los puentes flotantes, situación que causó en él una gran impresión.

\- Ya podemos seguir con nuestro camino, mi amor.

Soltando una ligera carcajada, la princesa se dispuso a seguir con su camino, pero su esposo, saliendo de su trance, la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a proseguir, pues a pesar que el embarazo no era un impedimento para ella para caminar, no quería que llegue a tener algún tropiezo.

Juntos siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron a los puentes flotantes, los cuales pudieron moverse gracias a ligeras ráfagas de viento que realizaba la doncella, hasta que llegaron a la Arboleda Sagrada, sitio en donde se encontraba escondido el Templo del Tiempo que no visitaban desde hace muchos meses.

El legendario sitio estaba tal y como lo habían dejado la última vez que lo visitaron, lo que causó en ellos una gran melancolía al recordar cómo se despidieron de sus amigas, en especial por Link, quien aún las extrañaba mucho. Caminaron hasta donde yacía la Espada Maestra, a la cual el príncipe no pudo evitar tocar para volver a sentir su sagrada energía, la que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabezas desde la primera vez que la empuñó, por lo que sintió extremos deseos de sacarla del pedestal, pero se contuvo porque no era conveniente dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Luego de haberse encantado con aquel poder que solo a él le pertenecía, el guerrero regresó al lado de su amada, quien lo estaba esperando más atrás mientras se reencontraba con su legendaria arma. Caminaron juntos hasta la parte más adentrada del templo, donde tuvieron que subir algunas escaleras y bloques de moderada altura, por lo que en algunos Link cargó a su princesa para que no se agote, a pesar que esta no mostraba signos de cansancio ni poca agilidad para hacerlo.

Al final de su camino, llegaron a una puerta plomiza con el símbolo de la familia real en el centro, la cual, aparentemente, era insignificante debido a lo oxidada que se encontraba, cualquier persona no la hubiera tomado en cuenta, sin embargo, para la pareja sabía que era mucho más que eso, que esta era la entrada a un mundo totalmente diferente al que estaba viviendo, pero que al mismo tiempo eran tan conocido y propio de ellos.

\- Entonando las notas del tiempo, podremos acceder a esta puerta y regresar a la forma más primitiva del mundo que conocemos. – indicó Zelda.

\- ¿Las notas del tiempo? – preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

\- Así es, la canción que te enseñé en el pasado, cuando aquel niño del bosque se enfrentó al Rey del Mal y tuve que escapar de sus garras junto con mi protectora. Busca en lo más profundo de tu mente, y sabrás entonar la sagrada melodía.

Ante las palabras de su amada, el joven cerró los ojos para buscar en su inconsciente aquella canción que aprendió en el pasado, causando que, sin haberlo planeado, coloque su ocarina en sus labios, mientras que la princesa apareció en sus manos su apreciada lira, dispuesta a entonar la deseada melodía.

La pareja invadió con la canción del tiempo el ambiente del templo, provocando que la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellos brille de manera intensa, hasta que se abrió de par en par y reflejó los terrenos que se encontraban del otro lado, cubiertos por un cristalino manto.

Al detener sus acciones, Link y Zelda se miraron el uno al otro sabiendo que el momento de dar el siguiente paso había llegado, el camino a recobrar la vida que habían perdido, así que tomándose de la mano, entraron por la puerta del tiempo, la cual se cerró detrás de ellos en el instante en el que la traspasaron.

* * *

Todo lo que se encontraba en el entorno se había transformado. Los grandes y frondosos árboles junto con los pilares, habían sido reemplazados por murallas, paredes plomizas que se encontraban decoradas con el símbolo de la reliquia sagrada de las Diosa, mientras que también se hallaban varias escenas representantes a la Diosa Blanca.

Link y Zelda contemplaron el lugar en el que se hallaban, sintiendo como la melancolía y los recuerdos los invadían, mientras lo recorrían con curiosidad. Avanzaron sus pasos hasta que llegaron donde estaba la Espada Maestra, el único objeto que no se alteró bajo ninguna circunstancia, demostrando que su belleza y esplendor traspasaba las barreras del tiempo.

Detrás del arma yacía una puerta, la cual los jóvenes empujaron y descubrieron que se trataba de una pequeña habitación con una cama encima de unas escalinatas y algunas plantas alrededor. En ese momento, la princesa se colocó una mano en su pecho, recordando lo que ocurrió en ese sitio en su pasada vida, mientras que los ojos del príncipe se humedecieron por completo.

\- Este sitio… – dijo Link, sin saber qué decir.

\- Hemos llegado a una época posterior a la destrucción de Heraldo de la Muerte, cuando tú lo derrotaste en el pasado de aquella era. – contestó Zelda.

\- Ya me di cuenta, fue cuando iniciaste tu milenario letargo.

\- Así es, por ese motivo no percibo la presencia del malévolo ser. Ahora el templo se encuentra solo, pues Impa ha cumplido su misión y regresado a su tribu. Solo tú y yo nos encontramos habitándolo.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la cama. Link se recostó un momento debido a lo cansado que se sentía, siendo ahí cuando un aroma empezó a invadirlo, uno que le encantaba y que era muy conocido para él. La esencia de su princesa.

\- Esta cama huele a ti…

La joven solo se sonrojó ante ese comentario, sorprendiéndose que a pesar del paso de los años aun las ropas de cama conservaran su aroma, aunque que su esposo se lo mencione, le era muy agradable.

Luego de haber descansado unos minutos, la pareja decidió seguir explorando el templo, encontrándose con una pequeña hoja plantada en la tierra que aún le faltaba desarrollarse para convertirse en un gran árbol, el cual produciría frutos exquisitos y poderosos, capaces de salvar cualquier agonizante vida. También salieron a la parte externa del templo, lo que les hizo descubrir que era de noche, donde se encontraba el sitio en donde alguna vez estuvo cautiva la forma primitiva de la encarnación del mal, "El Durmiente", quien se mantuvo en letargo debido al sello que le impuso la Diosa Hylia. Esta visión causó en la pareja una profunda consternación, pues recordaron aquella oscura época en la que casi pierden la vida, donde salir triunfadores era la única opción para garantizar el bienestar del mundo.

Dejando de lado los dolorosos recuerdos, los jóvenes regresaron al templo, dándose cuenta que aun había una puerta a la que no habían ingresado, la cual Link, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó para palparla.

\- Cuando este templo pasó a ser parte del Presidio, esta puerta fue una conexión con la región de Farone, pero en esta época, en el Templo de Hylia, nunca supe que era lo que había detrás de ella. Me quedé con la curiosidad. – expresó con un dejo de desconcierto.

Ante las palabras de su esposo, la doncella se rio sutilmente, lo que causó que el joven se sonroje en sobremanera.

\- Que mala eres, mi amor, no te burles de mí. Es una de las curiosidades que nunca pude saciar. – dijo con resentimiento.

\- No me burlo de ti, querido, simplemente me conmueve que aun tienes muchos rasgos de niño. Detrás de esa puerta está lo que estamos buscando, el motivo por el que hemos venido.

\- Por fin voy a enterarme de tu secreto. Desde siempre me has parecido sumamente misteriosa, motivo por el que me sentí muy atraído por ti cuando empezamos a tratarnos, pero aun en esta hermosa etapa de tu embarazo, lo has seguido siendo. Creo que sabes cómo provocarme, pues mi atracción por ti se acrecienta con esa actitud. – dijo el joven, abrazando por la espalda a su esposa.

\- Que cosas dices…yo no nunca te he guardado secretos, conoces todo de mí, simplemente me gusta reservarme algunas sorpresas para ti. – dijo la joven, sin poder ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas por las palabras de su amado.

\- Pues traspasemos esta puerta, quiero que sacies mi curiosidad.

Decidida a cumplir la petición de su esposo, la joven colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta, la cual cedió de inmediato al contacto con ella. Una vez más, el guerrero se sorprendió por sus habilidades, orgulloso de la hermosa y encantadora mujer con la que se había casado, a quien tanto amaba e iba a darle el regalo más especial de su vida, un hijo.

Al abrir la puerta, siguieron un largo recorrido donde solo se podían observar plantas y árboles muertos, causando en el ambiente una imagen tétrica y desgarradora, sin embargo, desde el momento en el que la princesa caminaba, estas iban cobrando vida, llenándose de su pura y mágica esencia. Link, ensimismado, observó lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero sin detener sus pasos por nada, pues quería saber a dónde su amada lo estaba llevando.

Al finalizar el camino, llegaron a su destino, causando que el joven se impacte con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos…un hermoso y cristalino lago con una cascada, el cual brilló con intensidad al sentir la presencia de la portadora del alma de Hylia, quien sonrió con nostalgia al observar tan mágico lugar.

\- Que hermoso… ¿Qué lugar es este, Zelda?

\- Este lago fue creado por mi cuando era inmortal. Todas las noches me bañaba aquí para despejarme y liberarme de todo lo que me consternaba, llenándolo de mis poderes y luz; siempre realizaba aquí un verdadero ritual de purificación, además…

\- ¿Además qué?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? Antes de aquella cruenta batalla, donde viví el gran dolor de perderte…tú y yo nos entregamos al amor en este lago.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amada, la mente del guerrero se clarificó, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó que hizo suya a su amada Diosa, relación que en ese entonces estaba completamente prohibida debido a sus jerarquías como deidad y mortal, sin embargo, en ese entonces sintieron en su corazón la urgencia de entregarse el uno al otro, como si presintieran que algo terrible estuviera a punto de separarlos; augurio que terminó por cumplirse.

\- Ya no pienses en eso, lo único que importa es la hermosa vida que tenemos ahora, a pesar que ha sido perturbada por las sombras de nuestro pasado…pero nada de eso me importa, pues nada se compara de que hayas regresado a mi vida. – indicó Zelda, decidida a que su amado se olvide de las penas.

\- Mi amor…

\- Olvidemos las tristezas y sumerjámonos en el lago. Con eso nos libraremos de todo lo que nos aqueja de una vez por todas.

La princesa se quitó los zapatos y empezó a sumergirse en las aguas, lo que causó que su esposo tema a que se resbale y se caiga, sin embargo, la joven no tambaleó en ningún segundo y siguió su trayecto. Inmediatamente y sin perder el tiempo, el joven se quitó la botas, los guantes y el sayo, quedándose únicamente con el pantalón y la camisa, y se dispuso a seguir a su princesa.

Juntos llegaron al centro del lago, donde juntos y tomados de la mano, se sumergieron en el agua, sintiendo como una sensación de frescura y vitalidad los invadía por completo, algo que no habían sentido desde hace meses. En ese momento, sus cuerpos fueron tomados por un intenso resplandor, el cual provocó que una oscura esencia se separe de su cuerpo, aquel maleficio que los estaba bloqueando y atormentando por culpa de su peor enemigo. Todo su mal se había desvanecido, ahora lo único que sentían era una inmensa paz y tranquilidad, la felicidad que tanto anhelaban.

\- No puedo creerlo, me siento tan bien…tan reconfortado. – dijo Link, incrédulo de la paz que sentía en su interior.

\- Yo también, mi amor. – expresó igual de maravillada.

En ese momento, ambos se besaron apasionadamente para luego sumergirse en las aguas, sintiendo como aquella reconfortante sensación los tomaba por completo. Una vez en la superficie, se abrazaron con inmenso cariño, incrédulos de que por fin sus males se habían desvanecido. Ahora solo les esperaba una hermosa y pacífica vida.

\- Lo que aun no entiendo, es por qué nos metimos con ropa al lago. Creo que hubiera sido conveniente que nos despojáramos de todo.

\- Estaba muy ansiosa por sumergirme, por lo que no pude esperar a quitarme nada…aunque puedo ver en tu rostro un dejo de decepción por eso. – espetó la princesa, mostrando seducción en sus palabras.

\- No estoy decepcionado, solo que no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto que te hayas quitado la ropa. Sabes muy bien que me fascinas y te deseo. – dijo el joven con un tono pícaro.

\- ¿Me deseas a pesar de cómo me veo? Mi vientre ha crecido mucho y pasará un tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo regrese a la normalidad.

\- Siempre has sido muy hermosa, y en esta etapa mucho más…además sabes que eso no he impedido que intimemos, talvez no tanto como antes debido a nuestros problemas, pero nos hemos seguido amando tan intensamente como siempre.

Luego de aquellas palabras, unieron sus labios en un intenso beso, para después disfrutar de la frescura y pureza del agua donde se encontraban sumergidos, salpicándosela al uno al otro en modo de juego, y quedándose así por varios minutos, celebrando que las pesadillas que los atormentaban habían llegado a su fin…

* * *

Las estrellas se encontraban alumbrando el cielo junto con la soberana de la noche, la tierra de Hylia estaba disfrutando de momentos de paz, donde el mal había desaparecido por completo.

La pareja se encontraba plácidamente dormida en la cama que alguna vez perteneció a la Diosa Blanca, mientras una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros. Estaban abrazados, disfrutando de sentir la piel del ser amado, sabiendo que las perturbadoras pesadillas ya no iban a regresar a mortificarlos.

Siguieron deleitados en el dulce sueño, maravillados por la hermosa velada que habían tenido en el lago, donde jugaron y se divirtieron como un par de niños…sin embargo, la paz se vio interrumpida de manera completamente inesperada para uno de ellos.

\- Link…

Al escuchar el angustiado llamado de su amada, el guerrero se levantó con prisa, preocupado por saber qué podría haberla molestado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

\- Link, no me siento bien…tengo mucho dolor. – contestó con la voz entrecortada debido al malestar.

\- ¿Dónde te duele? ¡Dime, por favor! – pidió exaltado.

La joven no pudo responder, pues en ese momento empezó a tocarse el vientre con desespero, descubriendo como debajo de este aparecía un desconocido líquido, lo que causó que Link se impacte al pensar que su princesa se había lastimado, sin embargo, para ella solo fue el motivo de una gran alarma.

\- No puede ser…

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No entiendo nada, Zelda.

\- ¡Creo que nuestro bebé ya va a nacer! – exclamó desesperada.

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- ¡Lo es que escuchaste! ¡Aun no es tiempo, todavía le faltan unas semanas!

\- ¡Cálmate, por favor! ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices? – preguntó alarmado.

\- Muy segura…tengo miedo, Link. Estamos solos, en medio de la nada, no hay ningún médico que pueda ayudarnos.

En ese momento, la joven volvió a quejarse de dolor con mucha más fuerza, causando en su esposo un inmenso terror al no saber cómo ayudarla, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, no podía permitir que su amada siga sufriendo.

\- Mi amor, nuestro hijo ya debe nacer. Es peligroso esperar más tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo va a nacer en estas condiciones? Estamos solos, Link. – contestó, sin poder contener el llanto.

\- Nos tenemos el uno al otro…yo voy a ayudarte a traer al mundo a nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Imposible, puede ser peligroso! – espetó alterada.

\- ¡Escucha, yo jamás permitiría que tu vida y la de nuestro hijo corran ningún peligro! Confía en mí, por favor. Juro por las Diosas que los dos estarán bien. – dijo el guerrero, tomando con sus manos el rostro de su esposa.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos al lago, ese es el lugar perfecto para que des a luz al bebé.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? ¡Nuestro hijo se va a ahogar! – reclamó enfurecida.

\- Estás tan nerviosa que has olvidado que eso no perjudica a los bebés recién nacidos. Tranquila, preciosa, juntos saldremos de esto.

A pesar de no poder contener el llanto debido al terror que la invadía, la princesa decidió confiar en su esposo, mientras que este la tomó en brazos y la llevó de camino al lago de la Diosa Blanca. Aunque no lo demostrara, Link sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco, los nervios lo dominaban por completo y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ayudar a su amada, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, su instinto le indicaba que tenía que actuar sea como sea, haciendo acopio del valor que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

La cascada se encontraba liberando ligeros destellos que se entremezclaban con el lago, sintiendo la presencia de la portadora de la Diosa Blanca en su interior, quien en ese momento se encontraba invadida por el terror y la incertidumbre.

Abrazada a los hombros de su amado, la princesa no dejaba de llorar debido a los dolores que la atormentaban, los cuales se volvían más insoportables con el paso de los segundos, y sumando el miedo que sentía, se convertían en un verdadero calvario para ella. Link se encontraba a su lado, sin soltarla ni un solo segundo y brindándole su pecho para que se aferre, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía desesperado por no poder acabar con su suplicio. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que la labor había comenzado, y aun su esposa debía seguir esforzándose, sin detenerse en ningún segundo, sobre todo porque no faltaba mucho para que el bebé nazca.

\- ¡No voy a poder, Link! ¡No puedo hacerlo! – exclamó adolorida, sin dejar de llorar.

\- Sé que te duele, pero no puedes detenerte ahora, haz avanzado mucho. – contestó con firmeza, dándole ánimos a su princesa.

\- Nuestro hijo no debería nacer todavía…tengo miedo que esto le haga daño.

\- Nada malo pasará, no tengas miedo. Ya hemos superado lo peor, no te dejes dominar por esos sentimientos, por favor.

\- Link…

\- Tú eres valiente, eres una Diosa. Has enfrentado las más crueles y dolorosas pruebas, juntos lo hemos hecho. Esto que está ocurriendo es algo hermoso, muy esperado y deseado por nosotros, por lo que luchamos contra la misma muerte. Solo un poco más, princesa, solo esfuérzate un poco más. – expresó el guerrero, mirando a los ojos de la joven.

El miedo empezó a disminuir al escuchar las palabras de su amado, quien a pesar de estar aterrado con la situación que estaba ocurriendo, la apoyaba y era su soporte, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se habían conocido, tanto en esta vida como en las pasadas.

Decidió no dejarse vencer y seguir esforzándose, debía traer a su hijo al mundo sin ninguna duda que la detenga. Estaba dispuesta a soportar el dolor que la estaba invadiendo, el cual no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a los horrores que tuvo que vivir hace un año, donde lloró verdaderas lágrimas de sangre debido a tanto sufrimiento. Como dijo su esposo, lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos era algo hermoso, muy esperado por los dos, aquella luz que estaba al final de aquel oscuro túnel por el que habían caminado juntos.

Mientras las lágrimas y el dolor la invadían, la joven dio su último esfuerzo, el cual le trajo la más dulce y valiosa de sus recompensas. De las cristalinas aguas, el guerrero sacó a una maravillosa criatura, la cual al tener contacto con la superficie empezó a producir pequeños quejidos, los que luego de unos segundos se convirtieron en un fuerte y sonoro llanto.

Link simplemente no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas debido a la felicidad que lo embargaba, tener en sus manos a tan hermosa criatura le había estremecido el corazón, cada partícula de su piel, pues después de tanta espera y sufrimiento, de tantas pruebas por las que tuvo que pasar, por fin había conocido al fruto del amor con su princesa, a quien amó desde el primer instante en el que se enteró de su existencia.

Por otra parte, Zelda estaba completamente enmudecida mientras las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas sin detenerse por un segundo, pero aquel llanto era de inmensa felicidad, pues en aquella cita a ciegas había conocido un tipo de amor que simplemente desconocía, e incluso se preguntó cómo pudo haber vivido sin sentir aquella hermosa sensación de conexión con alguien. Algo sublime y maravilloso.

\- Es un niño…un hermoso y sano varón. – dijo Link, con dificultad para hablar debido a las emociones.

\- Por fin nos reunimos con nuestro hijo…el amor de nuestras vidas.

En ese instante, el príncipe colocó a su hijo en los brazos de su esposa, quien al sentir el contacto con la piel de su madre, cesó su llanto, aferrándose a ella con fuerza y uniéndose en un maravilloso y cálido abrazo. Link no dejaba de abrazarlos y de besarlos, llenando su corazón de tan hermoso y nuevo sentimiento que lo había tomado.

\- Gracias por tan hermoso regalo, princesa…me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. – expresó con inmensa felicidad.

\- Y yo te lo agradezco a ti, mi amor. Una vez más, me has salvado, has sido mi héroe…el de los dos.

\- Te amo con todo mi corazón, y juro que siempre los protegeré a los dos. Mi vida entera les pertenece.

\- Yo también te amo…siempre te amaré.

\- Tiene el mismo color de tu pelo, se parece tanto a ti. – indicó mientras observaba al pequeño.

\- Es hermoso y fuerte como tú.

\- Está empezando a hacer frío. Llevaré a los amores de mi vida al templo, pues esta hermosa y mágica noche dormirán entre mis brazos, donde siempre los quiero tener.

Regalándole un beso a los labios de su esposa, el joven la tomó en brazos y la sacó de las aguas, mientras que ella llevaba a su bebé, protegiéndolo con su calor y sus besos para que no tenga frío. Al llegar a la orilla, Link los cubrió con una manta, para luego trasladarlos de regreso al templo, lugar donde su amada iba a descansar después de tan hermoso, pero agotador alumbramiento.

* * *

Una vez en el templo, el joven ayudó a secar a su esposa y a su hijo, a quienes después acomodó en la cama. Zelda estaba sumamente agotada, pero inmensamente feliz de tener a su bebé en sus brazos, a quien no dejaba de llenar de besos y suaves caricias mientras dormida plácidamente sobre su pecho. El príncipe se recostó al lado de ellos para abrazarlos, deleitándose con la dulce imagen de los seres que más amaba aferrándose el uno al otro. Él sabía que aquella primer unión entre madre e hijo era sumamente importante para ellos, donde se estaban conociendo y estrechando sus lazos de amor; cosa que él estaba disfrutando plenamente.

\- Aun no puedo creer que nuestro hijo esté con nosotros. Ni por un segundo me imaginé que este pequeño viaje nos iba a traer más de una sorpresa. – dijo Link, ensimismado observando a su bebé.

\- Y sobre todo está sano, gracias a las Diosas.

\- Pero de todas maneras cuando regresemos al palacio quiero que los revise un médico, solo así podré estar más tranquilo. No puedo esperar por ver la cara de nuestros padres y amigos cuando nos vean con nuestro bebé en brazos. No van a poder creerlo.

\- Yo tampoco puedo esperar por ver sus reacciones, se pondrán muy felices. Gracias, mi amor, es por ti que nuestro hijo pudo venir al mundo, sola no hubiera podido hacerlo. – dijo la joven, sonriendo hasta más no poder.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, fue una hermosa experiencia que nunca voy a olvidar, yo jamás iba a permitir que los dos corran peligro…Aunque me preocupa que por no haber estado preparados para esto, nuestro bebé no tiene con que vestirse, ojalá las sábanas lo mantengan…

El joven se quedó perplejo al ver lo que su esposa había hecho, pues en sus manos apareció dos brillantes objetos, los cuales al disminuir su intensidad descubrió que se trataban de una manta color azul y un enterizo color verde pastel, con los que empezó a vestir a su bebé con mucho cuidado. Inicialmente Link quedó en trance observando las acciones de su amada, pero luego la ayudó a realizarlas, pues el hecho de ser padres primerizos les daba un poco de nervios al no saber cómo acomodar al pequeño sin lastimarlo, pero finalmente lograron su objetivo y su hijo quedó completamente abrigado.

\- Puedes estar tranquilo, nuestro bebé ya no tendrá frío. ¿Te gusta lo que tejí para él? El verde fue porque me recuerda a ti, y sobre el azul…

\- ¿Tú sabías que iba a ser un varón? – preguntó impactado.

\- Así es, mi corazón me decía que iba a ser un niño, por eso tejí una manta color azul. Ese era el motivo por el que no quería enseñarte nada de lo que estaba haciendo, quería darte una sorpresa. – contestó, brindándole una traviesa sonrisa a su amado.

\- Eres maravillosa, nunca dejaré de decírtelo. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? En todos estos meses no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre.

\- Aidán.

\- ¿Aidán? Es un nombre muy lindo.

\- Significa "fuego" en Hyliano antiguo.

\- ¿Ah? No entiendo. ¿Por qué te gusta ese nombre relacionado con el fuego? El fuego quema y arrasa con todo lo que está a su paso. – cuestionó incómodo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto aquel significado.

\- Te equivocas. El fuego es fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo tibieza y calidez, es brillante y resplandeciente. Ha arrasado con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que nos atormentaba, brindándonos el calor que necesitábamos cuando nos consumía el frío de la desolación…la luz que nos esperaba al final del oscuro túnel.

Al escuchar el significado del nombre de su hijo, el guerrero no pudo evitar conmoverse, pues su esposa le había dado un sentido completamente distinto a una palabra, que para muchos, no significaba nada, o como en el caso de él, solo era sinónimo de destrucción, sin embargo, con su amada aprendió que de las cosas que uno cree malas, también puede obtener algo maravilloso.

\- Nosotros pasamos pruebas muy duras, y de ellas salieron situaciones sumamente maravillosas, como del fuego podemos abrigarnos del frío de la oscuridad en el que estábamos encerrados.

\- La sabiduría vive en ti, no hay ninguna duda.

El príncipe acarició el rostro de su esposa con delicadeza, para luego aproximarse a sus labios para besarlos, sin embargo, sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas por un sonoro e intenso ruido, lo que causó que su mirada se enfoque en su amado hijo, quien había despertado de su sueño y lloraba con fuerza y reclamo.

\- ¿Por qué llora? ¿Le dolerá algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, mi amor, lo que sucede es que tiene hambre. No deberías estar tan nervioso. – contestó la princesa, tratando de parecer tranquila.

\- No soy el único que está nervioso y lo sabes. Todo esto es hermoso, pero es nuevo y es normal tener miedo.

\- Tú y yo aprenderemos a cuidar a nuestro bebé…siempre juntos.

La joven acomodó a su bebé para alimentarlo, actividad que le costó un poco de trabajo e incomodidad, pero con el amor y apoyo de su amado pudo lograrlo, calmando de esa manera el llanto de su pequeño.

Las sombras del pasado habían sido disipadas, pues ahora la calidez que había llegado a sus vidas se encargó de cubrirlos de la más frívola de las tormentas…aquella luz que los estaba alumbrando en tan desgarrador camino de espinas, el cual había llegado a su fin.

* * *

A la llegada del amanecer, la pareja se despidió del Templo de Hylia, agradeciéndole a las Diosas por la hermosa bendición que se estaban llevando con ellos. Llegaron con las manos vacías y con el corazón destrozado, pero ahora se estaban yendo desbordando en felicidad, aquella que se encontraba presente en la hermosa criatura que los acompañaba.

Salieron del templo de la misma manera en la que llegaron, entonando las sagradas notas del tiempo, las cuales abrieron las puertas al futuro, aquella hermosa época que les esperaba. Dieron una última mirada a sitio que los acogió por una noche, el único testigo de la dicha que los embargaba en ese momento, el que siempre guardarían en el fondo de su corazón.

La nueva familia regresó al presente, traspasando los caminos que los iban a llevar hasta la entrada del Templo del Bosque, donde sus fieles corceles los esperaban. Tanto Epona como Crono se emocionaron al ver que la pareja no venía sola, sino que, como ellos pensaban, los acompañaba la pequeña cría que la princesa había estado acogiendo, y que ahora ya había nacido; curioso pensamiento entre los equinos.

El viaje transcurrió de manera tranquila, anqué por momentos el sol se ponía sumamente insoportable, por lo que Link cubrió a su amada y a su pequeño con una capucha, protegiéndolos de todo lo que pudiera incomodarlos. El joven trató de hacer el viaje de regreso lo más calmado posible, pidiéndole a su fiel yegua que no lentificara el paso, pero al mismo tiempo que cuide sus movimientos, pues no deseaba que sus seres amados sufran alguna caída.

La travesía duró hasta la llegada del anochecer, hasta que a la distancia, observaron cómo se alumbraba el majestuoso palacio de la tierra sagrada de las Diosas.

* * *

Sintiendo como la preocupación los invadía, los reyes y los duques estaban asomados en el balcón del palacio, preocupados de que la noche ya había caído sobre ellos y sus hijos aun no regresaban. Según las palabras de ellos, solo estarían un día en aquellas lejanas tierras, sin embargo, al parecer se estaban tardando más de lo esperado.

\- ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Mi princesa ya debió haber regresado! ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si sufrió alguna caída? – preguntó el rey, desesperado.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Daphnes! Mi hijo está con ella, tú sabes que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pase. – contestó Demetrio, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

\- Tienes razón, disculpa mi ansiedad. En mejores manos que las de Link no puede estar.

\- No te disculpes, al igual que tu estoy muy nervioso, ya debieron haber regresado.

\- Van a ver que pronto estarán de vuelta, no podemos perder la calma. – dijo Celine.

\- Estoy segura que así será, talvez por algún motivo…

Aitana interrumpió sus palabras al observar que a la lejanía dos caballos se aproximaban, y sobre uno de ellos estaban dos personas, específicamente un hombre y una mujer. No tuvieron duda alguna que se trataba de sus hijos, por lo que no pudieron evitar emocionarse.

\- ¡Han vuelto! ¡Nuestros hijos están de regreso! – exclamó la duquesa, emocionada.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí parados? ¡Bajemos a recibirlos! – exclamó el rey.

Sin perder ni un solo minuto, los soberanos bajaron a recibir a los príncipes, sin siquiera imaginarse que se llevarían una inesperada, pero maravillosa sorpresa.

* * *

Luego de haber entrado al palacio, el joven ayudó a su esposa a bajarse de Epona. En ese momento, se disponían a ir a ver a sus padres, pensado de qué manera iban a revelarles el gran acontecimiento por el que habían pasado, sin embargo, las voces de ellos pronunciando sus nombres los habían detenido, observando como ellos se acercaban hasta donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Hijos míos, por fin han regresado! Nos tenían muy preocupados. – dijo el rey, desesperado.

\- Así es. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Demetrio.

\- ¡Pero hablen, por favor! – suplicó la reina.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué está tan callados? – preguntó Aitana.

La pareja, debido a las emociones, no pudieron responder las múltiples preguntas de sus padres, por lo que Link decidió hacerlo de una manera diferente. Se acercó a su amada y le sacó la capucha que la cubría, causando que los soberanos se impacten en sobremanera con lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, pues la princesa llevaba en brazos a una pequeña criatura, quien dormía plácidamente entre la suavidad de su manta. Sin poder evitarlo, Aitana y Celine se desbordaron en las lágrimas, mientras que no faltaba mucho para que sus esposos caigan en las mismas acciones; incrédulos de que su amado y esperado nieto se encontraba con ellos.

\- Pero si es…

\- Su nieto. Les presento a Aidán, nuestro amado hijo. – dijo Zelda.

\- El bebé se adelantó un poco, pero tanto ella como Zelda están en perfecto estado. – dijo el príncipe, completamente sonrojado.

\- Todo gracias a Link, quien me ayudó a traerlo al mundo. Tanto él como yo, deseamos compartir con ustedes, nuestros queridos padres, la inmensa felicidad que nos embarga. – expresó la doncella, acurrucado su rostro en el de su pequeño.

\- Ya todo lo malo ha quedado en el pasado, pues desde ahora la paz reina en nuestras vidas. – indicó el guerrero, conmovido.

Los soberanos abrazaron a sus hijos con intensidad, emocionados no solamente por el nacimiento de su primer nieto, sino de que ya nada los iba a volver a perturbar, aquellas sombras del pasado que los atormentaban de la peor manera, pues ahora la felicidad y la paz los embargaba por completo.

Cada uno de ellos tomó en brazos a su nieto, abrazándolo y besándolo sin poder contener la dicha que les producía tan dulce y hermosa criatura, quien al igual que sus hijos, se convertiría en la razón de sus vidas.

Link y Zelda observaban encantados el cariño que sus padres le brindaban a su hijo, sintiéndose tranquilos de que nunca le iba a faltar amor y protección, lo único que necesitaba para poder desenvolverse con el paso de los años en aquel superfluo entorno en el que habían nacido.

\- Nuestros padres están muy felices con nuestro pequeño. Por fin somos una familia, mi amor. Lo logramos. – dijo la princesa, tomando las manos de su amado.

\- Sé que los problemas nunca van a faltar, pero mientras estemos juntos y nos amemos intensamente, todo podrá ser superado. – contestó con el mismo sentir.

\- Y esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra felicidad, pues estoy segura que nuestra familia irá en aumento. – continuó la princesa, evadiendo la mirada del su esposo.

\- ¿En aumento? No entiendo.

\- Por Hylia…

\- ¿Ah?

\- Todo a su tiempo, mi amor. – contestó rápidamente, soltando una pequeña risa.

Decidida a detener las curiosas preguntas de su amado, la princesa se apoderó de sus labios con un beso, afectuoso gesto que él le correspondió sin dudarlo, haciendo que se olvide de las dudas que hace uno segundos lo estaban invadiendo.

Las estrellas, en compañía de la soberana de la noche, alumbraban la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, bendiciendo a aquellos elegidos que lucharon contra el más terrible de los calvarios, para finalmente recibir la más dulce y valiosa de las recompensas, quien les brindaba intensa calidez a sus vidas…el maravilloso fulgor de sus sueños.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _¿Qué les pareció? La verdad quería que el nacimiento del primer hijo de los protagonistas sea algo especial, diferente a lo tradicional, algo que hiciera un homenaje a las aventuras que el guerrero hizo en "Almas unidas", aunque esta duró solo una noche, pero suficiente tiempo para que le dejara un hermoso y valioso aprendizaje._

 _La verdad el nombre de Aidán me encantó desde la primera vez que lo descubrí. Es irlandés y significa "fuego", cosa que al final me hizo replantearme si escogérselo, pues, apartemente, su significado es algo simple, sin embargo, decidí encontrarle una sentido único, algo que simbolice las cosas que tuvieron que pasar la pareja para tenerlo._

 _Espero que este one-shot haya sido de su agrado, el siguiente no tardará mucho en llegar. Y muchas gracias a mi querida amiga_ _ **Dark Cat**_ _por haberme permitido usar uno de sus más hermosos personajes,_ _ **Crono**_ _, quien apareció en_ _ **"El perjuicio de una princesa"**_ _, una de las historias más increíbles que he leído. Y aparte de eso, ella me dio la sugerencia para el título de este capítulo extra._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! ^^_


End file.
